For Abby
by friendslover99
Summary: When 3-year-old Abby's adoptive parents get into a coma, she is forced to stay at the Vasquez's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sneak Peek**_

Bay kicked her dresser and rubbed her face in frustration. Abby walked in the room and stood in front of her. ''What'' asked Bay in a irritated tone.

''I have no one to play with'' said Abby.

''Not now,Abby'' replied Bay,''Ask Daphne to play with you''

Bay layed back in her bed and looked at the ceiling. Abby climbed on the bed and sat next to her.

''What's that on your leg?'' she pointed to Bay's leg brace.

''Just a brace'' she replied.

''Do you hate Daphne?'

''No'' Bay sighed, ''I'm just mad at her''

Bay knew that a 3-year-old wouldn't understand the situation she was in. She sat up and put Abby on her lap.

''I'm sorry. me and Daphne are in an awful situation and Emmett is somewhere far away from here, But no matter what happens, I need you to trust me,ok?''

''Ok'' Abby agreed. She hugged Bay. ''Bay,please don't go away''

''Don't worry,Abs. I'm not going anywhere'' she replied.

**First chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

After Bay got home from community service, her and Daphne went to her house. When they went there, they saw Abby playing on the floor with her toys. ''Abby?'' Bay recognized the small girl. Abby looked up and stared at her. Kathryn told them to come in the living room so they could have a and Daphne walked in and saw Regina,Kathryn, and John sitting on the couch. ''What's going on?'' asked Bay. ''Victor and Leo were in an accident yesterday'' Regina explained, ''They're both in a coma so Abby's going to be staying with us for a while''. Bay looked back at Abby playing with her toys by the door. She noticed how much older she was since last time she'd seen her. ''What if she doesn't know who I am?'' she asked. ''Don't worry, she will'' replied Regina.

Abby was quiet for the rest of the day which worried Regina. After dinner and changing into her pajamas, she sat in Bay's room and played with her dolls. ''She hates me'' Regina said sitting on the table with her hand to her forehead. ''She doesn't hate you'' said Kathryn.

''She's not talking, she hardly ate her dinner, and whenever I try to talk to her, she wants to be left alone'' she explained.

''Mom, she's just 3'' said Daphne, ''This is a really hard time for her''

''I know'' Regina sighed, ''It's just that since Angelo died and Victor and Leo adopted her, she hardly knows who we are''

''Maybe she doesn't have to'' Kathryn replied, ''She just probably has to get use to living here''

The rest of the day, Abby continued to be mute and her responses were only nods and head-shaking. She warmed up to Regina even though she hardly remembered her. Later that night, Abby crept into Daphne's room where Bay and Daphne were talking. She stood in front of the bed clutching to her stuffed purple hippo. ''Abby what's wrong?'' asked Daphne.

''I can't sleep'' Abby finally spoke.

''Well, do you want me to tuck you in?'' she asked.

''I want Bay'' Abby replied.

''That's fine'' Daphne said reassuring Bay.

''Ok,come on'' Bay picked up Abby and went to Abby's room. She sat next to her on her bed while she tucked her in.

''My daddies are sleeping'' Abby said sadly.

''I know'' Bay just said.

''Do you think they'll wake up?'' Abby looked up at Bay.

Bay also wasn't sure if Leo and Victor will wake up from their coma, But she kept her hopes up for the sake of Abby.

''Yeah'' she said, ''and you know what? They might be dreaming about you''

Abby snuggled against Bay's side, ''Bay, are you and Daphne still my sisters?''

''Yeah'' Bay smiled as she lightly stroked the little girl's wavy hair.

Abby drifted to sleep and Bay looked at her for a second. We're still sisters, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since Switched at Birth isn't on, I'm just sending in a treat for you guys to enjoy. There will be more very soon**

Before it started raining, Regina took Abby with her and Daphne to the coffeehouse. Regina told Eric about Abby and how long she was going to stay with them. When she introduced Abby to Eric, Abby was really shy and hid behind Regina, But she grew to like him. Eric was fond of her because she reminded him of Will when he was her age. While it stormed outside, Abby ran around the coffee shop and played with her purple hippo. Regina told her to be careful, But Eric suggested she should let her entertain herself. ''Sorry, she's does this a lot'' said Regina. ''That's fine, just let her explore for a bit'' Eric told her, ''She probably needs something to do since we're stuck here in this storm''. A few minutes later, a tree fell and the power blew off. Abby screamed and ran to Regina. ''Are you ok, sweetheart?'' Regina asked as she picked her up and rubbed her back. ''I'm scared'' Abby replied. Eric walked closer to Regina to face Abby. She turned her head slightly to him.

''Hey'' Eric said softly, ''It's not that bad. I know something we can do''

Eric and Abby sat in front of a wall and made shadow puppets using his flashlight. He taught her how to make a bunny and a duck. Then, while he was trying to fix the wi-fi, he gave Abby crayons and paper from the drawer and she drew at the table. When she was having trouble drawing a person, Eric taught her her how to draw arms and legs on it.

A few hours later, Abby fell asleep on Regina's lap and Eric covered her with his jacket. ''She's a great kid'' said Eric. ''I know'' she replied, ''It's been hard with her, even after Angelo died''.

''I understand'' he said, ''This was how it was like when I was raising Will on my own, But who knows, you should be lucky because she could bring in something special''

Regina looked down at Abby and stroked her hair. Then, Abby stirred awake. ''Mommy, are we going home?'' she asked.

''Really soon,sweetie. go back to sleep'' replied Regina. While she looked at Abby, she couldn't help, But look at her small frame under the big jacket hugging the purple hippo.

* * *

><p>One week later, Eric and Will had to stay with the Vasquez's for a while because of the leak in their house. Will got along with Abby and he let her play games on his iPad. Regina loved watching Eric play games with Abby and tickle her.<p>

After dinner, Eric tucked Abby into bed while Regina did the dishes. Regina went into her room and watched from the doorway. Eric layed next to Abby.

''Are you gonna stay?'' asked Abby.

''No,sweetie. me and Will will be going home soon'' replied Eric.

''But you can stay here and mommy will be happy'' she explained.

''You're mommy seems happy, don't you think?'' Eric asked.

Abby shook her head, ''She miss daddy''

''Oh, now I get it'' he said softly, ''Abby, listen, you're mommy is going to be fine and now matter what happens, I'll always be right here, ok?''

''Promise?'' Abby drowsily asked as her eyes began to close.

''I promise'' Eric whispered as he kissed Abby's hair.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Regina came downstairs to find a letter from Eric. Him and Will left early that morning. Abby came in the living room searching for Eric and Will, But Regina told her they left.<p>

''You do like him, don't you?'' Regina asked Abby. Abby nodded her head.

''I know'' she sighed.


End file.
